Honestamente bien
by Luudin
Summary: Doble D se encuentra en una situación inusual: en lugar de perseguirlo para besarlo por la fuerza, Marie decide pedírselo.


—¿Me das un beso?

Aquello sacudió el corazón de Doble D, cuyos latidos ya de por sí habían alcanzado altas frecuencias. No supo que decir.

—Eh... ¿Qué?

—Quiero que me beses, Doble D.

Era extraño viniendo de Marie. Ella nunca pedía las cosas, solo iba y las tomaba. De pronto se encontró preguntándose por qué razón esta vez decide hacerlo de otra manera. Hoy no era la salvaje que lo perseguía. Hoy simplemente era la chica que le pedía un beso.

—¿Qu-que te bese?

Ella sonrió lentamente.

—Si sientes alguna cosa por mí, por mínima que sea… quiero que lo hagas por eso.

«Por mínima», se repitió él. Se le ocurrió que si accedía a su petición, podría estar utilizándola o mintiéndole, haciéndole creer que algo más pasaría entre ellos, y era justo lo que no quería. No quería hacerle ilusiones. No quería lastimarla. Era verdad que su relación con Marie siempre había sido complicada, pero él creía que era solo porque eran jóvenes, y que su avidez por él se debía solo a la incapacidad de controlar sus deseos carnales. Después de todo, solo tenían catorce años.

—Bésame —volvió a pedirle Marie, casi en un susurro. No hizo nada más. No se le acercó para provocarlo, tal vez porque quería algo honesto. Que sea absolutamente de él.

Doble D no creía que ella haya querido hacerle algo malo en el pasado. Pensaba que solo era esa incapacidad de control. Ella tenía sus errores, se dijo, así como el los tenia. Pero no quería lastimarla, de ninguna manera quería eso.

Entonces comprendió una cosa. Se estaba preocupando por ella.

Bajo su vista sutilmente a sus carnosos labios, aquellos que tantas veces lo habían atacado. En ese momento supo lo que quería hacer.

Fue acercándose poco a poco hacia Marie, cerrando los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo, todavía dudando de si esto estaba siendo real. Entonces, ambos se encontraron.

No fue nada parecido a los forzados besos que ella le dio muchas veces. Esta vez había algo más ahí, algo más poderoso, y él podía sentirlo. El frio de sus labios lo estremeció casi por completo, encendiendo de nuevo su corazón y acelerando sus latidos. Solo se dejó llevar, procediendo a seguir besándola con una deliciosa mezcla de pasión y ternura.

Entonces ¿si sentía alguna cosa por Marie? A decir verdad, nunca se lo había preguntado de esa manera. Lo único que sabía a esta altura era que no quería dejar de besarla. Era tan excitante y tan relajante. Ahora comprendía porque siempre lo buscaba para eso. Deslizó su mano derecha por la cintura de ella, acercándola a él, y la izquierda por su cuello. Ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos.

Y ahora sí. Este era un beso de verdad. Una muestra de que en el fondo, tal vez muy en el fondo, existía algo entre ellos. Ella seguía sin convencerse de que esto pudiese ser real. Siempre creyó que si algo muy bueno estaba ocurriendo, debía ser un sueño. Pero estaba sintiendo los labios de su "hombre", tan realistas, tan sofocantes…

Doble D comenzó a pensar que…

—¡Cabeza de calcetín! ¡¿En dónde te metiste?! —se escuchó a unos metros.

Ambos chicos se despegaron casi de un sobresalto. Eddy salió del remolque y se asomó por una de las esquinas.

—No está aquí, las bobas dicen que no la tienen y… ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? —preguntó alarmado. Luego se giró a Marie—. ¿Qué le hiciste, bruja?

Doble D miró a su amigo, y luego a Marie, quien aún se encontraba aturdida y ruborizada.

—Eh… Eddy… nada. Solo hablábamos —balbuceó él.

Entonces la chica reaccionó. Se dirigió hacia Eddy y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Tarado!

Eddy cayó al piso de inmediato. Doble D fue por él.

—Oye ¿y eso por qué fue? —preguntó desde el suelo. Doble D lo ayudó a levantarse mientras observaba a Marie regresar al remolque con los brazos cruzados. Antes de doblar, Ed apareció.

—¡Miren chicos, me dieron galletas! —exclamó Ed, quien cargaba varias galletas con chips de chocolate sueltas en sus brazos.

—Ten cuidado, deben tener veneno —respondió Eddy—. La llave inglesa no está aquí, vámonos de una vez muchachos.

—Ah… si —asintió Doble D.

Mientras se iban alejando, el chico volvió a ver al remolque. Marie seguía ahí, en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa. Le dedico un beso desde ahí. El solo sonrió, nervioso, y se despidió con la mano. Todavía no podía creerlo. No podía creer que había besado a Marie y mucho menos podía creer que le había gustado.

En cuanto a las galletas, Eddy no estuvo tan equivocado. Esa misma noche sintieron que sus cuerpos cedían a la relajación, adormecidos y debilitados ante un inminente ataque de las hermanas Kanker, pero esa ya era otra historia.

* * *

 **Les traigo esta pequeña historia de EddxMarie escrita en menos de media hora un sábado a la mañana, después de sufrir un repentino golpe de inspiración.**

 **La secuela de El ladrón de Peach Creek saldrá este año (2019), cuando me den ganas.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, los saluda su amigo Luudín =)'**


End file.
